Angel Gene and Devil Gene
by LiliXLover
Summary: Jin, a man with the cursed devil gene, his demonic power seems unstoppable  and unstable. But there is another, a young ordinary man who unknowingly inherits the angel gene and he is the only one standing in the way of Jin's ultimate power.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude: known truth and unknown truth**

_(I took some advice and redid most of the prelude chapter, not all of it, only adjusting small details)_

**I do not own tekken or anything Namco but the angel gene thing was my idea so yeah, I started playing Tekken 2,3 and 4, and I wanted to create my version of what happened to Kazuya, I wanted to clearly depict him as an emotional character who wasn't born just evil who also had feelings such as love and happiness before his transformation to devil, he was just a man who was corrupted and engulfed by his own darkness and also by devil, my version of the tekken story is going to be different, I took ideas from Tekken but the mainstream plot is going to be different from the original story plots you read from online, I'm going to include angels, demons, things like that the whole supernatural deal, and getting more into their life and well, just take a look, anyway I digress, hope you enjoy it even if might be a bit over there. **

Prior to the possessive dark power which overtook the demon man Kazuya, the very first devil roamed the earth, and his name was Azazel. Azazel caused the world pain and suffering both physically and mentally, suffering which is being felt during these days. The dark demon king chose a family to continue his legacy of demonic power; he chose the Mishima's a family living in what is now known as modern Japan. He granted them the cursed gene of demons, the devil gene. After a long and gruelling struggle between man and Azazel, the guardians of the ancient times sealed the creator of the devil gene in mystical ruins. The guardians were however unaware that Azazel lived on in the Mishima family bloodline, by the time this was realized it was too late, a hero was needed, a hero from the heavens and the legends, the one with the angel gene.

"Kazuya, KAZUYA", a loud rasping demonic voice echoed within his head. "Join with me Kazuya, and I will grant you unimaginable and unmatched power".

Kazuya's body was weak and soul completely fractured, his life was hanging by a thread, he could feel his life bring dragged out. "Who are you? Where are you?" Kazuya questions uneasy.

The voice starts to laugh hysterically before suddenly stopping, "I'm inside your mind my friend, and for whom I am, you can simply start by calling me "Devil!".

A violet coloured aura filled the darkness, "You are my vessel, but what you chose is entirely up to your choosing, you can simply accept my proposal and with your newly profound powers you and I can put an end to your father's tyranny and rule the world with an iron fist, or you can die right here, it's your choice."

Suddenly a light appeared to Kazuya on his right side, "Don't listen to him Kazuya, and don't give in to the dark powers". The light transformed into a beautiful young women who had the face of an angel, as Kazuya peered closer he could see two white wings sprouting from this women, she really was angel.

"You will not take him Devil", the women placed her wings around Kazuya.

"HE IS MINE". Devil screamed at Angel before dispersing into the air, Angel soon followed with Kazuya in her hands.

Kazuya Mishima is the cornerstone and pure holder of the accursed devil gene. However deep within his body was the power of not only darkness but also light. As the dark and light personalities emerged into the world, Angel and Devil would soon engage in a devastating battle in the midst of the 2nd Iron Fist Tournament.

The darkness was closing in on Kazuya and his future was held tight by Devil, however a small fragment of light survived within this power hungry man holding back the darkness within him, during the 2nd Iron Fist Tournament he met the lovely Jun, an animal Rights Activist, she was ordered by her superiors to arrest him yet she was the one and only person in the world who was able to see the bright light inside this stricken man, the two fell deeply in love and on one passionate night Jun fell pregnant, that instant when all was revealed to Kazuya his reason to why he lives and what his purposes it is intended, the deep emotions within him began acting out of control, he felt the great surge of darkness in him overflowing his inner light. He knew clearly the catalytic events that would most certainly occur; Kazuya had no choice he had to leave the one person he loved all alone to raise his and her child in order to ensure both her safety and his son's.

Not immediately but eventually the light within Kazuya shattered, as both the light and dark emotions fought for Kazuya's soul, heart and body, his father returned to see his eldest son fall. Devil's emotions spread within Kazuya's body leaving Angel defenseless. Devil invaded Kazuya's heart and won the battle, the light was brutally eradicated and Angel faced her doom. Devil engulfed his mind, hear and very soul, Kazuya was now corrupted. Angel was dead and now Devil-Kazuya rose into power.

Kazuya's father Heihachi was determined to prevent his very spawn from destroying him and taking his company, he ventured forth to battle his son to the death and was able to luckily strike a final blow, in a last attempt to erase all evidence of his son's pitiful existence, Heihachi threw Kazuya's battered and lifeless body inside the mouth of an active volcano, unknown to Heihachi, Kazuya had one last breath and under that breath he accepted both his darkness and devil which slept in his heart, he wished of only one thing, revenge against the light that failed to protect him and his so called father who could not accept him for who he was.

Kazuya began sobbing quietly, his memories began fading, the last memory he reserved was his time with Jun the one and only person he loved, he didn't want to forget her so he gave in, "Devil, I accept, I will be your vessel all for one purpose to destroy my father".

Devil gladly accepted Kazuya's dying wish. Kazuya would be rescued by his G Cooperation and would be held there for many years before finally being released. When he returned, Kazuya changed completely; all that was on his mind was his father and soon his son who he would meet for the first time. . Innocent people of the corrupt world began to question themselves and their faith, 'will these endless nightmares end? Or will they continue to arise again and again?

Unknown to anyone on earth, there was a new saviour arising this, one being, one individual can prevent all this endless madness and heart devouring violence, it was said by the guardians that the bearers of the Devil gene were not alone, that The one containing the Angel gene the very contrast of the Devil gene would return to free the world of humans. When the descendant of the Devil gene and the Angel gene collide and start a friction in battle, only one of these fighters can change the face and fate of the world, will the world be absorbed into a violent, dark vortex never again seeing the glimmers of light, peace and hope or will the light finally reign supreme in one last battle and save the world the innocent people bathe in from the tips of devil and hell, only time will tell.

**My next chapter will enter the life of the one with the angel gene, please note that the angel gene character is a character made by me so it does not exist in the Tekken universe, in the next chapter there is going to be angels, demons other characters from the Tekken universe and I am going to include, the loveable Lili Rochefort and not to ruin the plot, but Lili and her father are a few of the main characters in this story, I'm going to uncover Mr Rochefort's secret past and the whole reason behind his pacifist nature. It might be a bit dodgy but this is my first story so tell me what's good, what's bad, and how can I fix any problems in my future writing. Well, might take a while for me to upload the next chapter still not sure how I'm going to represent the angel gene character or what I am going to call him or maybe her; whatever best leave it to later, Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**INTRODUCTION**

**Well my Angel Gene character is complete and it's time to meet him, don't mind the mainstream story as I included aspects from the highly acclaimed TV series Supernatural, this is just the introduction to the story so it might still be wonky, anyway I'm going to include flashbacks in my story to broaden it further and make hit more understandable, especially when I get further into the lives of the Angel Gene holder and other tekken characters, I hope you enjoy it.**

_Demons, heavens very own dark harbingers, they were formally holy angels that fell from grace, deciding that heaven was not the place for them. There was one title, one name known to all in heaven, hell and earth, that name derived from his very own evil actions which he had performed during his revolt, that name, was Devil, the possessor of the devil gene, his innermost goal was to possess a human that would harbor his dark spirit, and in that sense he intended to bring ultimate discord and darkness on earth. There was another human that would carry the soul of an ancient angel, one of the most trusted and beautiful of all creations. Only one of these ancient warriors will survive the catalytic events, will devil and his dark human body finally fulfil his self-determined purpose and successfully eradicate the sinful and pitiful humans that dwell on the land the ultimate angelic creation be able to fend off the evil entity and defend the people, this battle will be between soul brothers, the one with the Devil gene and the one with the Angel gene_.

"Awaken young warrior, awake and fulfil your destiny as the rightful holder of the angel gene, the world's survival rests on your shoulders and people in your hands, destroy the darkness and bring back the light".

Andre' the young illusive supposed and yet unexpected holder of the angel gene immediately awakens on the hard, cold tiles on the floor, his sheets next to him bloody and long since discarded. Groggily he pulled himself up to his feet with grunts of pain, he was wondering how long he was out cold for, stumbling over books, garments, bottles and other items, he struggled greatly however he made his way into the bathroom for a sobering shower. He realized what had happened, what his enemy Devil Jin had done, he tore a city in half in one blast, killed millions of innocent people in one single attack, was there no end to his power? Andre' thought with bewildering thoughts.

"I remember there being countless rotting corpses filling all the streets of the apocalyptic looking New York. The stench was overpowering and unbearable, and when I entered my home I revealed to myself a terrible collection of bones, half chewed limbs and thick gore of my family. That was when I saw him, a horrifying creature mixed with a demon and a human, he calls himself Devil Jin. I remember my hot blood surging to my head as I immediately rushed at the demonic hybrid, cursing his damned name and before I could've landed a single blow he grabbed my neck and pierced my stomach with quick ease, his claw like gauntlet piercing inside my stomach, I remember the pain, that was when blood started splattering and falling, I struggled to release myself from his terrifying grip yet without any hope I almost gave up, I remember my helpless body being battered on the ground, everything went into complete darkness, I saw nothing but I did here one thing, the creatures demonic howl almost similar to a laugh which would send chills to even the bravest of souls. I surely would have died if it weren't for the heroic actions of the world renowned boxer Steve Fox, who spotted my ravaged and seemingly lifeless body somewhere on the street. But why would Devil Jin be after my family? Me? I didn't do anything wrong, I'm just a normal, average eighteen year old, who does normal things".

Andre' immediately shrugged off his thoughts and held his wounds while grunting in extensive pain, the wound was fairly open and flowing with clean fresh blood, Andre' did not fully understand how he was able to survive an attack from someone like Devil Jin. He covered his deep wounds with the bandages left on the nearby stool and got dressed into his original attire. Andre' heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a boxer standing firm and proud, the boxer bows and greets Andre' in a strong British accent, "Morning young lad my name is….

Andre' half laughs and shakes his head and interrupts the sentence before Steve was able to finish his greeting, "Yeah, yeah, I know your Steve Fox, witty, and flashy British boxer and world renowned fighter". Steve nods and smiles at Andre's response, "I guess my reputation exceeds me and say lad what might your name be". Andre' stared motionless at the young celeb without a response, Steve repeated again this time with great effort, "Hey, kid what's your name?" Andre' replied only with silent grunting words and in a relatively angry tone, "my name- my name is Andre' St. Pierre, not that it's any of your concern, Fox!"

Steve tried comforting the young man with his kind words but had no serious effect on the gene holder, "Look, it wasn't your fault what happened; Devil Jin is the bringer of destruction, so who knows what stirs in his crazy little mind".

Even though Andre' knew Steve was trying to cheer him up it didn't make Andre' feel better in fact he felt worse, he still couldn't understand how Jin could perform these unspeakable actions. All of a sudden Steve growls silently and butts into Andre's concentration and deep thinking, "Look if you want your revenge against Jin I can help, there have been reports, that there is this strange woman wandering the dead city, she has this weird looking tattoo on her arm, one similar looking to Devil Jin's, and she had this wolf demon thing clinging her back, I don't know how, or even why, but maybe she knows Devil Jin or where he might reside."

Andre' slowly stands on his two feet trying to ignore the pain his cuts and bruises, "thanks for the information Steve; you don't have to get involved in my plot". Steve stares at Andre' who was struggling greatly to reach the nearby door, and in another act of compassion and heroism, Steve decided to accompany Andre' just until his wounds have finally healed.

"Look Andre' you're in no shape to walk heck you can barely even get up, which is why I'm going with you okay, if like it or not, plus you have minimum knowledge of fighting, I might even teach you some of my moves during our search for Devil Jin".

Andre 'gladly accepts the world famous boxers proposal, "that's very generous of you Steve; you really are a hero just like everyone says you are".

-Steve chuckles and points Andre' in the right direction, "Thank you for the complement, now let's settle the fight with Devil Jin, together okay?" Steve extends his hand to Andre' and shakes it, "It's just in my nature to help people in need, because I was also like you one time, a young man just trying to unveil and uncover the truth, I guess I see a little bit of a younger me inside you".

Andre' happily returns the handshake with his own stylish version, "So where was this um Unknown women at again".

_-As the elite boxer and young Angel Gene holder exited the apartment, they were not only sealing their own personal destinies, but also the destiny that would surely intertwine them and the people they would meet on their adventure, together they will discover the hidden truths behind the meaning of the Devil Gene, however a cruel and horrible fate awaited the two fighters, a fate that cannot be broken nor twisted but can only be accepted and embraced. For Andre' it would be a long, tiring and emotional journey, a journey to uncover his hidden angelic talents and to find his true meaning and purpose in this life, to unveil his unchanged and foretold destiny, as the one and true holder of the Angel Gene, the sole saviour and guardian of the grief stricken world._

**Well there it is chapter 2 of my story, I was actually going to include Baek as the Angel Gene holder's mentor but I changed to Steve Fox after much thinking and debate. The Unknown character from Tekken Tag Tournament is the oracle and narrator of my story, Unknown will be seen in Chapter 3, and don't worry other characters will be revealed, such as Kazuya, Lili, and many more in upcoming chapters, so now it's time to work on my chapter 3, I'm an amateur, it should and will get better in the later chapters. Oh, and for the name Andre', it's French, obviously, so I thought it might have be suitable that when Andre' meets Emilie 'Lili' it would demonstrate sought of a connection between the youngsters with French names and French/Monaco backgrounds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fulfilling the angelic destiny/Onwards to Monaco**

**(I went back and redid chapters 3 and 4 so it adjusts better to my later chapters; I hope I didn't ruin the whole idea of my story, I was fixing any mistakes to make it more professional)**

**-Okay my 3rd chapter is set and will be the start of the angel gene bearers journey to fulfil his destiny, in the next chapter he will meet Emilie "Lili" hence the name onwards to Monaco. Anyway the story is still setting so this is still the start of the story and many characters are still not revealed as I intend to include Kazuya, Jin and many more, well enjoy!**

_"It is a strange life here within the quite, holy walls of the paradise known as heaven. Within this sanctuary resides the gentlest creation if there ever was a gentle creation on earth, the angel. They welcome humans among their brood as if they were one of their own. This holy creation, the angels, guide the righteous to an enlightening and destined path, though it is difficult to tell apart the angels, there is one angel, that is as unique and radiant as the heavens themselves, an angel who abides no hierarchy, and who is in a league of his own, he is neither man nor angel, he is somewhat in between, within his veins flows the noble blood of an angel and the simple blood of a human. The angel gene bearer is a legacy waiting to be born in heaven and myth waiting to become a reality on earth. This heavenly warrior bears a weapon that is far more powerful and extreme then the darkest darkness and more radiant and bright then the glimmers of light. This is his journey, a journey that he alone must unravel the hidden secrets behind his existence and of this unknown weapon his possesses."_

Andre' found himself running as fast as he possibly could. He had just separated from his new companion Steve Fox moments back.

He had no idea what he was running from or towards, but he didn't have a moment to care. The desire escaped his mind. He looked around for landmarks anything possible to place himself or to use as a target, but to no avail. The road through which he sprinted extended as far as the eye could see.

"Just have kept running", he thought to himself, "I have to run as fast as I can". On and on he ran with no end in sight or in mind.

Standing above Andre' on one of the buildings, a woman spied down with pride at this being who held a secret, and was boastful of her little pawn in her upcoming game._"Such potential in this young one, through dreams and visions I have nurtured this ancient gene in fruition and now he stands alone in an endless fight"._

_"Hmmm, but how many are there who hate this divine mortal?_ She questioned herself constantly.

The woman's eyes narrowed, _"Yes, these petty mortals are foolish, only greed, lust and hatred revolve around in their tiny pathetic live believing themselves to be all powerful. But why should I worry, for I have the ancient power to achieve many forms of greatness with this one"._

Long before Devil Jin destroyed Andre's hometown, the dreams Andre' had been experiencing began to change. Fear had always been a part of the night for him, but now there was something else. A great darkness as pitch as death itself began to slowly creep into his longer slumbers, an evil darkness that always sucked away the light, leaving him alone and desperate in the dark. When this happened he opened his mouth to scream, but found himself mute. All he had was the horrible terror of the void, and each night it filled him with new understandings of death. Yet, when he woke, there was no fear just emptiness, he felt nothing, no emotion whatsoever.

It was on that night the woman herself emerged from the void. She found the exhausted man on the side of the road with no energy left in his body because of the vigorous running. He was half asleep and much to her delight she leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

_"Watch carefully, my dear!"_ With that, she stripped away the darkness away, and for what felt like hours she revealed to Andre' the most horrible perversions of Devil Jin's nature. Men, women and children being torn apart, entire populations being burned alive—their agonising screams filled his mind. _"This is Devil Jin's true nature, who murdered everyone you loved for enjoyment, along with all the other innocents, but you can stop him, you must stop him for all our sakes"._

"But why? Why me? Andre' questioned confusingly, "WHY ME?"

_"I will tell you why, because though all the angel gene bearers vanished centuries ago, a small piece of this legend was scattered into unknown charts of the planet somewhere. The angelic and devilish gene in its most highest and magnificent glory, the dark and unholy secrets eternally throbbing beneath the earth, whispering silently to those listening closely to its call, both to the evil as well as the good. But more survives than mere stories and simple legends, for somewhere out there among us, is still a walking and breathing angel gene bearer. Though generations separate them from the days of their ultimate fall, full blooded survivors of this holy and unholy bloodline walk, ancient powers course through their still working veins, both of a good and evil nature."_

_"If I could find a living and fully breathing direct descendant of the angel gene bloodline, I may be able to uncover long lost secrets to what happened to these magnificent creations, and perhaps finally being able to restore the light that had left us to fend for ourselves; these were my thoughts then and maybe even still now. After a while of continuous searching, there was one whom all the signs directed me. Though she lived a nice quiet life, completely unaware that within her still flowing veins was the true blood of an angel. Her ancient blood was passed on to her only child, her son, who might be the last hope of saving the dying world from the evil clutches of pitch black darkness."_

_"You child, you are the one with the angel gene, the remnant of the long lost race, who must succeed at all cost. I have watched over you through all your life, and now that the catalyst events have occurred, you must fulfil your destiny, leave tomorrow, leave without the boxer Steve Fox who is accompanying you, as he also has a destiny and duty to fulfil, he and you must go separate paths. Believe it or not, but the only way to ensure your safety and survival you must travel to Monaco, and find a family named the Rochefort for they hold the key of unlocking the deep hidden powers within your body and ancient blood. This family is far too important, you must ensure they survive through the dark times ahead of us, protect and guard them with all your angelic power and might. This is a perilous and difficult journey; make no mistake about that, but if you believe in the legacy of the angels your eternal light will surely beam through the darkness. Now go, journey forth and shine your weapon, do not be afraid, you are not alone for I will be alongside you along these steep roads"._

"_Now hurry angel gene bearer Andre', these are dark times, you must make all haste towards your goal, which resides in Monaco"._

Andre' suddenly awakens from his deep sleep, he groans sharply in his effort to get up, he nods and silently whispers to himself, "I never really was much of a believer, but now…..I guess I am." The youth heeded the women's words and left Steve without a trace, he knew that this could be his only chance of vengeance, if he must go to Monaco he must do so quickly as no man or women can deny their written fate and destiny. He jumped on the first flight to Monaco, yet still wondering if Steve was okay and if this was really such a good idea."

**So what's the weapon, well you'll just have to see, I hope the later chapters will be better than my first as it enters the love story between Emilie and Andre' the two main protagonists in my story. The next chapter will be the start of her journey, and I know many of you out there including me, simply adore Lili so I'll make sure all Lili fans out there will enjoy this, and also those who generally like the tekken plot. Note: Jin isn't the main antagonist in this story, remember he is being used by Devil.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heaven on Earth/Emilie De Rochefort**

**(I went back and redid chapters 3 and 4 so it adjusts better to my later chapters; I hope I didn't ruin the whole idea of my story ha-ha.)**

**"Patience friends, patience, soon Lili will arrive, and from there my story will get interesting but for now it's just about as interesting as my others, it will get better trust me as soon as Lili comes into my main plot. Also, I might add other minor characters that make small appearances perhaps Law or maybe Paul and maybe even Jack".**

**FLASHBACK**

A little young girl with large pretty eyes of the brightest colour of blue gazed upon her mothers who had similar eyes to her daughter. She held her mother tightly, "Mommy, what wrong? You look sad". The young girl questioned with a worried look.

The mother turns to the girl, who was in a white rich clothed dress and gave her a comforting soft smile," Nothing's wrong Emilie, I'm just thinking that's all". She answered and gave a peck on her daughter's forehead.

Emilie placed her head on her mother's shoulder giggling; her honey blonde hair was placed in a bun and her skin was as fair as her mothers. "I love you mommy" Emilie finishes before resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too sweetie" the mother answered back smiling with tears rolling down her eyes. "I love too".

The two were heading back to their estate in their white limousine, after a day spending quality mother and daughter time. After a twenty or so minute drive throughout the main city a large bang was heard outside, the limousine stopped all of a sudden waking up Emilie who was frightened to the core. A violet like figure flew overhead razing the tall buildings into the ground. Deathly and horrible screams were heard throughout the city as the people began to panic.

"Mommy what's going on? Emilie began to sob hard as the screams of people being cut down were heard.

After seeing a horrible sight, Emilie's mother decided to aid the wounded who were crying in agonising pain. "Wait here Emilie, I promise I'll be back". She ran down the street trying with desperation to help the seriously hurt.

The family's loyal friend and butler Sebastian remained in the car with Emilie, trying to comfort her but all Emilie could think of was her mother, she began crying hard and calling out, "Mommy, come back".

**END FLASHBACK**

After experiencing horrors on that day, young Emilie would only rely on one person in her life, her beloved and kind father Mr Rochefort. Though Rochefort was distraught over the death of his wife he swore to himself that he would relieve himself from any forms of any form of violence, his very first step was to take care of his angelic daughter who was a last and most important living remnant of his beautiful daughter.

He ensured that not only was his daughter heavily protected, but also that she was educated appropriately and more importantly that the lady virtues of obedience, discretion, loyalty and piety were instilled in the child. Emilie grew in beauty, grace and intelligence. She was sweet tempered, a complete joy to her father, who loved her more than anything in the world. Other than her almost perfect angelic like appearance, she differed greatly from the young girls of her class only in that she had a very strong empathy for the stories of angels and heaven, and her mind often wandered as she continually thought about these simply magnificent creatures.

Emilie was happy and content during her growing up years, however her sixteenth birthday marked the day destiny made her a part of a greater unescapable fate. She would soon find herself fully immersed between good and evil and the stories her mother used to tell her at bedtimes about angels, the protectors of life and guardians of peace would soon become a reality coming to life. Very soon she will meet the one who bears the angel gene, not only will her story come to life but she will assist him in his journey to bring back the light to the people with the secret weapon that can only work if the two work together. Though was a pacifist who abandoned violence alike and though he discarded any petty hatred towards the Mishima's, his daughter did not share his views.

Even though he taught her not to hate only forgive and love she could not share that view, her feelings grew bigger and she simply despised what the Mishima's did do her mother, she hated all the Mishima's with growing and passionate hate. Yet not only in her life will she meet the angel gene bearer Andre' but also find herself face to face with Devil Kazuya and his son Devil Jin.

_"This is not only your journey Andre' but also Emilie's journey, without her your journey cannot be fulfilled and you will walk into your own doom and failure. You must seek her out, as only with her can you unleash the greatest weapon of all time, the only weapon that Devil and Devil Jin fear as it accounts to their total destruction. I, along with a few of our allies with guide you two through this tough time, through advise and our knowledge you will unveil many secrets lost in time. Mankind's survival rests heavy on both of your shoulders, fail and it all comes crumbling down beneath you. Yes this journey will be difficult both mentally and physically, but there is no future without your powers, the story begins here, mistake will lead to defeat keep your hearts strong and you will not falter. Monaco and the girl are right around the corner, you will protect her as much as she will protect you, I wish you the very best of luck and hope." _

**Stay tuned for the next chapter as I assume it will most likely be my best one yet, Lili and Andre' will meet and the secret weapon will slowly be revealed, perhaps some of you have already guessed it, and maybe some of you haven't. But it will be revealed hopefully in the next chapters, well I'll say it again, the next chapter will own them all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue eyes and Brown eyes/ Mint 'n' Chocolate**

**Well, it has been a long time since my angel gene bearer tried to adjust to his angelic bloodline, but now THE Lili is in my story and things are about to get very interesting, one thing though, Lili is called Emilie, during this time of my story she is not called Lili, not until well later, well!, you'll see for yourselves, so please enjoy the story without the name Emilie troubling you, after a few chapters she'll be called Lili okay?. Ha-ha, hope you guys like the name of the chapter, Mint 'n' Chocolate. **

_"Three months after Andre's given fate he travelled to Monaco just as the women foretold he would, he infiltrated the bodyguards that guard Emilie to secretly protect her from Devil and Devil Jin. This is the first time he will meet Emilie the girl who is his last piece of his destiny, the story starts now, for the better or worse both fates will change, indeed Andre' you and Emilie are the only ones who can defeat Devil"._

The sweet, beautiful sixteen year old Emilie was lying in her soft rather large bed, dreaming her usual dreams about heaven and the angels. Not until the gold sun pierced and burned through her window, infusing the light of gold and flesh colours of her room in a milky glow. Emilie opened her eyes slowly, it was quite and serene, a beautifully stunning reverse of the flavour of her dreams, so full of happiness and celebration. For a few rather short moments she simply stared at the ceiling, trying to sort through her graceful visions, and what this day could hold and also bring, she stretched as she got out of her bed and headed out for fresh air.

Emilie stood on one of the balconies of the mansion, staring curiously down into her courtyard where her newly bodyguard was given instructions for the day. The young tanned man stood firmly alongside his other bodyguard's. As she continued to watch at her guardians she heard her father calling her name, "Emilie, its breakfast come on down". Emilie gasps and runs back into her room to get changed, "I'm coming dad just give me a minute".

She dressed up in her usual casual attire, and heads into the kitchen were both her father and Sebastian resided.

Emilie runs to her father and hugs him "Good morning daddy, good morning Sebastian". Rochefort lowers his arms to return the hug "Beautiful morning, honey".

"Honey, I have a very important conference to attend, Sebastian and one of the new bodyguards will remain here, and remember if you go anywhere and I mean anywhere, take him with you".

Emilie rolled her eyes "Come on daddy, you know I can take care of myself".

"I'm sure you can honey, but it's dangerous to go out there alone, and if someone captured you again, I would never forgive myself". Rochefort gives a small peck on Emilie's forehead in which she happily smiled at in return, "I got to go honey, love you, and take care".

She blew kisses to her dad, "Love you too daddy, bye".

A few moments later out of sheer curiosity Emilie wondered where this new bodyguard was, "Some bodyguard, he's not even here, where could he be" she thought .Maybe he's in the courtyard?

After walking around aimlessly, however something caught Emilie's eye, glancing outside the window next to her pool outside, Next to her pool was a boiling spa which steamed in the coolness of the harsh winter mornings. At the wave of her hand, it cleared as she saw a clear visage of her newly profound bodyguard, his face was now clear and so was his figure. She could see a shirtless man, it was Andre, his golden tan skin reflecting the sun's light right back at her, perfectly built masculine body with well-placed and chiselled abs, sensing a presence near him Andre' turns around revealing a majestic pair of warm chocolate brown eyes. Emilie pauses for a moment gulping hard at the scenery, completely immobilized by the man's appearance, she felt a strong surge inside her, and warm feeling wavering around her body, she had never felt this near anyone, not even near the cutest and sexiest guys at her school, was it love?, or maybe was it just a hormone thing?.

Andre' gently smile's and waves which causes Emilie to light up in a light red colour visible to the human eye.

Andre' walked over to the slide door and opened it, Emilie's thoughts quickly emerged, she began to breathe quickly and heavily as Andre' walked closer and closer, "he's coming; he's coming here, now I know why curiosity killed the cat".

Emilie closes her eyes and concentrates on her breathing, "Okay, breathe deep, deeper breathes, it's just another hot guy, I mean hot guys always come to me it's not like he's the first hot guy that approached me". As the youth was trying to control her breathing, a shadow approaches her, not a cold shadow, nor was this shadow dark but was warm, enlightening and somewhat peaceful.

Andre' both worried and concerned to why Rochefort's daughter was closing her eyes and shaking approached the stiff young goddess "Miss, are you okay?"

-Emilie slowly and carefully opens her eyes were she saw the man, standing tall and proud over six feet, right in front of her, "Are you okay, your shaking like there's no tomorrow" Andre' chuckles and gives a warm smile to Emilie, she returns the smile with both a blush and small giggle.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine". She tried reassuring herself as well as the man.

Both individuals stared at each other, his dark chocolate brown eyes locking into her light crystal blue eyes, to get out of this awkward silence she desperately had to bring something up, or she was going to burst from embarrassment. "You-your eyes, there a very pretty colour, it suits you".

Andre' slightly blushes from her remark and replies happily, "What these eyes right here?" Andre' points to his eyes. Emilie nods and looks down to Andre's abs and quickly straightens her head up to see small speckles of clear water slowly to crawling down his golden skin.

Sensing that the girl was feeling uncomfortable Andre' deeply sighs, "I'm probably disturbing you right? I mean walking around shirtless in a person's house what was I thinking, I should probably put something on".

"No really, it's quite okay I was about to come for a swim too, wait here and I'll go change into my bikini" she quickly rushed to her room to get changed, however many thoughts soon filled her mind, "Was-Was it really the man in my dreams or maybe it was just a coincidence?".

Confused and somewhat afraid were this event might go, Andre' began to hum and walk around aimlessly. Andre' sensed footsteps behind him and as he turned around the man was fully smitten by Emilie's angelic appearance, she stood there in a white bikini with her perfect body almost completely revealed to Andre'.

Andre's mouth was open in delight and awe trying to shrug off any thoughts, in which the dream girl slightly giggled at. "So, let's go for a swim shall we".

-Andre' couldn't stop focusing on the angel "Yeah, let's go." The two sat near the pool and couldn't stop staring at each other, she couldn't resist looking at Andre's abs, likewise Andre' couldn't stop staring at Emilie's, well her whole body.

Andre' slowly tilts his head towards Rochefort's daughter, "Well I know we know each other, but I suppose it's time for a proper introduction just between us," Andre' gentle grabs Emilie's hand and kisses it, "my name is Andre' " she couldn't resist silently giggling and blushing to his introduction.

"Well met Andre' my name is Emilie De Rochefort, anyway Andre' what a beautiful French name, suits you perfectly, you know manly and proud". She said still checking him out. Andre' chuckles a bit a replies happily, "Likewise, Emilie is a very beautiful French name".

After a short while she was most curious what nationality Andre' was, "So Andre' are fully French or are you American". Andre' stops to think a while, "Well, I heard my dad was a full blooded French and well…my mum I….I sorry it-it's just they passed away not that long ago".

Emilie feeling sad for Andre ' as she too knew loss tried to apologies for her rash remark, "Oh, I'm sorry Andre' please forgive me".

Andre' looked back at Emilie after her response, "Hey, don't be sorry, it was before in the past, I reassure you, I'm fine". Andre' half chuckles and whispers to himself, "Not until I cut that Jin bastard right in front of me".

Emilie turned to Andre' as she thought he was talking to her, "Did you say something to me Andre'?

Andre' gasps under his breath, "Um ha-ha no just talking to myself, well anyway I digress, oh your father might be back any minute and if he sees us slacking, I'm going to cop it". Emilie signs loudly out of frustration "Okay, I guess your right I better finish up studying"

Both Emilie and Andre' stepped out of the pool at the same time, as she wandered off to her room Andre' interrupted "Um, so if you-you need any help studying you know you can always come to me I'll help".

"Thanks Andre' that's really sweet of you" Emilie giggled silently.

-Andre' watches on as the cutest girl skips happily to her room "Good morning kind sir", Sebastian the butler taping Andre' on the shoulder.

Frightened and scared Andre' jumps and silently shrieks like a little girl, Andre's heart starts racing, "Oh it's you Sebastian, don't ever do that again, you scared the living crap out of me".

Sebastian tried comforting the young man, "A thousand apologies young sir, I did not mean to frighten you".

"Oh it's okay", Andre' understood it was not the old man's intention to scare him'.

"It seems Miss Emilie fancies you young sir". Sebastian began with widened eyes. Andre' laughs and smiles widely, "Thanks but I really do wonder why?"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was probably my favourite one to write, this valentines I decided to make things a bit mildly spicy, I tried uploading it on valentine's day but had to redo some things .Very soon it's going to get into the love lives of the two youths, right now its beginning, and it will develop further, happy valentine's day guys hope you enjoy my further chapters evolving love, friendship and the everyday human desires. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The angel of Earth and the angel of Heaven/Instance glance of you and I!**

**Another chapter, this chapter will still focus on the angel gene bearer and Emilie, two people who need to connect in order to survive and also save the world. This chapter continues straight from my previous so enjoy the love story involving both the Angel Gene and Devil Gene holders. This is not only a love story but also a tragedy which will not end happily, whoa too much info. **

_"Light crystal eyes as the skies of heaven, long silky honey blonde hair swaying back and forth in grace and beauty, the fragrance mixed with the luscious roses and lilies, immobilising all those who witness her sheer perfection. Her milky white perfect skin so soft and tender easily bruised yet easily healed. Hands delicate and smooth, the touch and feel of an angel. Her face so beautiful and angelic, like a mirror capturing the beauty and serene of flowers and butterflies, voice so easily recognised as an angels peaceful lovely voice, combined with happiness and glee, so pure, so innocent, so beautiful"._

_"Chocolate brown eyes reflecting the warmth of heaven, short length brown hair wavering, a manly smell of courage within, demonstrating the power of heaven to the wicked, his tan skin, rough yet somehow smooth with a simple touch, arms and hands so gentle yet with so much strength. The face of a warrior, mirroring that of the proud lion and brave fighter, voice with words of kindness, a paragon of gentleness to friends and allies and a stone of fear and terror to enemies, complete with valour, a simple majestic sight"._

_"She is the angel from earth; he is the angel from the heavens, innocence, purity, bravery and courage fill their hearts and souls, the burden of carrying the world on their shoulders is lifted, so long as the two remain together, she is pure light he is a majestic flare, she is Emilie and he is Andre', two angels from two different worlds, and this is their intertwined journey"._

It was early in the morning, the bright gold sun still rising into another day before again falling back into the pitch black night. The breeze was still cool and fresh during this time of the hour, in the distance within the pool a figure was swimming. Every day and at the same time, Emilie would go in her pool for a short and quiet swim to refresh her body and clear her mind. However lately instead of clearing her memories she kept thinking, thinking about a certain someone who recently came into her life.

As she lay on her back letting herself drift, she stared at the clear morning sky, closing her eyes and smiling to her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about her new bodyguard, his golden tan skin, his dark eyes gently staring into hers, his lips, and his body, everything on him seemed perfect in Emilie's eyes, maybe too perfect. For two whole nights Emilie stayed awake dwelling on her thoughts, she couldn't sleep as her dream guy kept popping up in her head.

Emilie had never felt like this about anyone, sure she had a few a crushes and boyfriends but this time it was different, she felt a warm surge within her every time she glanced at him or even by merely thinking about him, he was tall and handsome but he was also gentle and sweet, two things she found attractive in guys. As she drifted from one place to another day dreaming and imagining, her ever so loyal and trusted servant Sebastian called out to her.

"Miss Emilie your presence is requested". Sebastian began calling out for Emilie.

Emilie pulled herself up from the cool, refreshing water, feeling the heat and light of the now slightly risen sun, the water washed from her milky skin; she grabbed her towel and ran directly to her destination. As she ran, an unexpected event occurred; she bumped into a nearby figure, the strong force almost immediately knocked her down, and as she was stumbling towards the ground a hand grabbed her, preventing the fall. She straightened herself up, and before she could say thank you, the figure was all too familiar, it was Andre' standing right there in front of her.

"Whoa, careful there beautiful you don't want to fall and hurt yourself, do you?" Her heart thumped harder and faster and before she knew it, she found herself clenching hard on Andre's arm and not letting go. Emilie lit up in a beet red colour, and she immediately let go of Andre's arm, she tried to apologise instead her words became twisted.

"I…I…did….didn't". She began to feel a hot surge fill her entire body.

To make things worse and far more embarrassing her towel fell when Andre' grabbed her hand, revealing her wet soaking and dripping body, leaning barely a few millimetres across him. She tried covering herself up with her hands while blushing and dying of embarrassment, Andre' leaned down and picked up the towel handing it to the completely wet Emilie.

"Oh my God, I've never been this embarrassed like this in my entire life, and bumping into Andre' all wet, could things get any worse?" Emilie thought.

"It's okay, no need to apologise, um Emilie you were in a hurry, just be careful okay we don't want you to get hurt now do we". Andre' smiled reassuring the girl. Emilie felt her embarrassment wither away after Andre's kind words, "Thank you, and I'm sorry about wetting your new suit".

Andre' chuckles and his eyes seemed too lit up, "Nah, it's okay, really".

Emilie bites her bottom lip and sighs gladly, but suddenly remembers that Sebastian's was still waiting for her, "Um, I'm kind of needed, Sebastian's been hounding me".

Andre' moves to the side to let Emilie pass on, as she slowly treaded off passed Andre' she glanced back and turned around, "Hey, Andre' you want to hang around later".

Andre' was in more of a shock than Emilie, he didn't know how to approach this, she was Rochefort's daughter, the wealthiest man in Monaco and it's was clearly his duty to protect the girl, from any sort of harm but above all else he was secretly guarding her from the dark hands of Devil and his son. So in an immediate thought he knew this was no time for games, no matter how perfect and beautiful she was, Andre' gulped as his eyes set on Emilie's body, suddenly he was lost in his words and said things as they came to mind, but was still mindful of his duty, to Rochefort and Emilie "I apologise Miss Rochefort, but my duties are only to protect you, besides your father would not like it one bit".

Emilie silently chuckles and smiles widely, "Aw, come one Andre' you're starting to sound like Sebastian, I already told you to call me by my first name, and who cares what my father thinks?"

"I do, I'm just trying to do my job, not to get into any trouble with the boss".

"See, there it is again, you sound just like an old man." She giggled at Andre's response to this.

She headed into her father's office, both Sebastian and her father stood there waiting for her arrival. Just as Andre' walked out of the Rochefort mansion, he began to feel weakened and before he could understand what this horrid feeling could be, he fell to his knees grabbing his right arm which felt like it was dipped in lava. As he took off his shirt he could see a blue colour radiating from his right arm, as the pain left his body, his face and body were full of sweat, he noticed his right arm was glowing in a rainbow like colour. Andre' looked over to check up on his arm, what he saw almost shocked him, a glowing angelic symbol was mysteriously emblazoned or more so like engraved on his shoulder.

But he knew this symbol meant something, the first time he met Devil Jin back at New York he had a similar symbol, a tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Can-Can this has something to do with our angel and devil bloodline?" He began questioning with pained and muffled grunts.

As he buttoned up his shirt he felt an evil presence slowly crawling towards him, but he was ready for any obstacle that stood in his way even if it was devil, "I can feel him nearby, his evil stench can be smelt from here, fine let's do this Devil Jin, this is personal, between you and me".

_"His symbol was of angelic descent, a demonstration that he himself was the guardian of earth sent by the heavens, the sole angel gene bearer who is still focused on defeating his enemies in the name of vengeance and justice. The symbol, the angel wings tattoo was his to bear; Devil Jin also had a similar symbol on his left shoulder. However unlike Andre's whose was of holy and angel descent, Jin's was the nature of pure evil, which would symbolise a man who became a devil whose only intentions were barbaric destruction and death to all. They would soon meet again, and this time it will be a fair match against an angel and demon". _

**Another chapter ended and another waiting to be written, my next chapter will involve two characters, the angel gene bearer who is still unsure what his destiny is, while slowly becoming more closer and more involved with Emilie. However while the second will be the return of Kazuya who is now not only after his son's demonic power but also the angelic strength running within Andre'. A Mexican standoff between three ancient fighters all with different hopes and desires, enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel Unleashed/No Rest for the wicked!**

**The 7th chapter looks more into Andre's transformation to an angel rather than the actual battle. Hope you enjoy this, ever since hearing about TekkenVsStreetfighter and Tekken Tag 2 I've been in a Tekken fever.**

A late summer wind suddenly blew through a small village, darkening the sky with the exception of the fast immediate flashing of lightning and thunder claps which leapt and jumped from cloud to cloud. Water rushed down the narrow streets almost ankle deep. Andre' had to shout to be heard by the bystanders and fellow bodyguards who were only but a few feet away from him. All of a sudden a freezing cold breeze hit Andre' in the face, and he knew something was brewing and that trouble was around the corner.

"Devil Jin must be searching for me, I can feel him nearby" Andre' silently whispered to himself.

But Devil Jin was the least on Andre's mind, what worried him the most was the fact that he had two demons on his tail, Devil Jin and his father, Kazuya the carrier of Devil himself.

A rustle in the weeds and single sharp human cry behind him interrupted his usual ponderings. Turning around, Andre' discovered that he was now alone. The several people and bodyguards behind him vanished without a single trace. Andre' peered over the stretch of moonlit sea of grass and flowers which waved from side to side in an almost hypnotising pattern.

To the untrained eye it was clearly impossible to tell if a struggling person was beneath the system of vibrations or if it was simply just the wildlife. A whistling wind drowned out any sound, making it impossible to notice anything around him. Andre' readied himself and his senses became sharp and sensitive, his mind willing his heart not to panic. Whatever or whoever had cruelly slain the innocents must have been lurking behind him waiting for the right time to ambush.

A demonic growl roared behind him, when in a split second Andre' was thrown by a mysterious force , it happened so suddenly he had no time to react, he was hurling forward, trying anything to halt his fall. He landed several yards beyond where he was standing, dislocating his left shoulder and almost crushing his back on impact. As he came back to consciousness and senses he could feel a numbness which washed over his entire body as he was staring directly eye to eye at a poor dying woman, whose stomach had been sliced open.

Andre' was not able to turn and face the figure that emerged from the grass, nor was able to move to defend himself from a perceived onslaught.

Andre' screamed his lungs out at the adversary, "Show yourself you stupid prick".

Seeping blood flowed red from his wounds, Andre's eyes wavered about wildly, trying in desperation to focus on the shadow that stood before him. The fiery beastly eyes set on the seriously injured Andre', with howling fury and craze, the man like beast grabbed his prey by the throat forcing him to stand on his feet. As a light set on the beast and revealed his face, Andre' discovered it was his archenemy, Devil Jin.

Now his bitterness was total and completely overcome by a self-desired madness fuelled by his own rage, which feeds his dark demonic power. Devil Jin lunged towards Andre' with grasping claws and slammed him against a wall. Jin held him there by the throat for a few seconds, long enough for Andre' to see the darkness and evil which swelled deep in his eyes. Jin grinned and threw his opponent on the hard tiles of the floor before letting go.

"You are a slippery one aren't you; I thought I finished you off in New York yet here you are alive, it seems I have underestimated your abilities, angel".

Devil Jin repeatedly punched Andre' in the stomach, Andre's only response was his tortured screams which echoed throughout the entire village, "I will be your end you pathetic creature, you abomination, you will die by hand and my hand only. I will bathe in the rich and noble angel blood of yours".

The demon tried to finish off his fallen opponent by sinking his blood drenched claws in Andre's chest, the pain filled every angle of his body as Devil Jin managed to grab his heart, Andre' spluttered blood and screamed in agony and pain, mixed with anger and hate towards his enemy. Andre's body began to weaken and a pool of blood surrounded his bleeding body, everything was dead silent except for the echo of Andre's heavy breathing which was hard and fast.

Much to Jin's surprise Andre' managed to speak a few words even in the most painful of moments, "You killed my family, my mother, my father, everything I held dear was taken by your hands, I..I...I will not die here, I have come this far and I...I will" he gasps for air and groans sharply in pain.

All of sudden a blazing aura illuminated his entire bloodied and battered body, a low sonorous moan of an angel voice surrounded Andre, "I WILL KILL YOU". Devil Jin was suddenly thrown back by an incredibly strong force and as he got up he was shocked as a flash of a golden fire engulfed his opponent's entire body.

A shimmering flash of fire erupted from every direction, the earth crumbled, the sky shook and the sea raged as a new angel came to life. His whole body glowed in an illuminating glow; the eye piercing power almost blinded Devil Jin who stood there frozen in both fear and complete amazement, for he had desired this all his life, a chance to finally kill an angel and bathe in its divine blood, he was confident in his superior skill and strength for after all it was just an angel, these were Devil Jin thought.

Two bright shining silver wings emerged from Andre's back, he was indeed an angel just as Unknown had told him a while ago. For the first time he was able to except the truth of his ancient origins, he was a man with the angel gene. All his wounds healed both physically and mentally as they were not only soothed but closed forever when he transformed to the final stage of an angel.

A thunderous crash was heard around the entire country, in the Rochefort estate Emilie clapped her hands over her ears and crouched down, shaking terribly and moaning out loud as the whole mansion shook by the force which spread like wildfire.

Then there was silence, a peaceful silence that lasted only but a few minutes, but seemed like hours perhaps even years. The angel opened his eyes, which now burned with resolve in a celestial bright beige colour which along with the gold aura pierced through the thickness of darkness and shined majestically as the sun.

Devil Jin noticed something interesting, something in Andre's eyes had changed, more confidence, more power and a greater desire for vengeance. A gleam of interest came into Jin's own eyes as he saw Andre's eyes glitter and somehow glimmer at the same time.

"This-now this is the true and pure face of an angel, a worthy opponent at last". Devil Jin thought to himself. Devil Jin scoffed and laughed hysterically like a maniac with a lust for power; "Feel the wrath of god" he began in a demonic Japanese voice.

Andre' answered with half a smile and pointed directly at the devil speaking in French, "Maintenant, vous diable Jin, se sentiront le vrai pourrait d'un ange" ("Now you Devil Jin, will feel the true might of an angel").

Both the angel of light and angel of darkness flew at each other beginning a battle that was foretold centuries ago, as they both exchanged mighty blows, sparks of energy rays began to flicker around the sky as candlelight's, it was as if the earth held its breath as the two divine powers of heaven and hell met with mighty fists, the heavens shattered and oblivion crashed as only one of these powerful creatures of legend will survive.

In the Rochefort mansion everything fell quite, but Emilie felt a presence, Andre's presence, an angel's presence. But she also felt another, a demon like the one who killed her mother.

"NO" Emilie screamed, she sprang up on her feet and ran outside towards where Andre' and Devil Jin were battling each other to the death. "He can't die, I won't let him die", Andre' please don't die", these thoughts were constantly on her mind, she suddenly remembered how Devil had brutally murdered her mother and she won't let that happen to Andre' because to her Andre' was special even if she didn't know why?

_"Two divine powers collide, a battle between all that is good and all that is evil, will the angel succeed in freeing the world from the chains of despair or will he too fall as his predecessors did before him. Is his will strong enough to shatter through the darkest edges of chaos? The battle between the devil and angel is here and now."_

**The 7th chapter completed, while I wanted to include Kazuya in this chapter I scraped him at the last minute. I will probably include Kazuya and his evil alter ego Devil in the future chapters as I wanted the angel gene bearer to settle a score with Devil Jin after what he did in the 2nd chapter and murdered Andre's family. After the next chapter I might take a break from the whole Angel gene vs. Devil gene story and perhaps start working on a new story. **


End file.
